


New York Minute

by Kayljay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 9/11, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 9/11, Sam comforts Jess when a friend dies at the World Trade Center, but the family business still haunts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Don Henley's 1989 song _In A New York Minute_. Lyrics at the end of the fic.

Sam hadn't wanted to come, but it was something Jess said she needed to do. So he held her as she cried silently for her friend.

"Her parents bought her a plot and a tombstone even though the authorities told them there wasn't much of a chance they'd find any remains." Her hand gripped the orange construction barrier. "She didn't deserve this. None of them did."

"No. They didn't." Sam knew the words held little comfort.

He couldn't even take comfort in the fact that the jet-fueled inferno had left none of those thousands of souls behind to roam.

They didn't deserve that either.

~~~End~~~

 

Lyrics

Harry got up   
Dressed all in black  
Went down to the station  
And he never came back  
They found his clothing  
Scattered somewhere down the track  
And he won't be down on Wall Street  
In the morning

He had a home  
Love of a girl  
But men get lost sometimes  
As years unfurl  
One day he crossed some line  
And he was too much in this world  
But I guess it doesn't matter anymore

Chorus:  
In a New York Minute  
Everything can change  
In a New York Minute  
Things can get pretty strange  
In a New York Minute  
Everything can change  
In a New York Minute

Lying here in the darkness  
I hear the sirens wail  
Somebody's going to Emergency  
Somebody's going to jail  
You find somebody to love  
In this world  
You better hang on tooth and nail  
The wolf is always at the door

Chorus

And in these days  
When darkness falls early  
And people rush home  
To the ones they love  
You better take a fool's advice  
And take care of your own  
Cause one day they're here  
The next day they're gone

Pulled my coat around my shoulders  
Took a walk down through the park  
The leaves were falling around me  
Groaning city in the gathering dark  
On some solitary rock  
A desperate lover left his mark  
Baby, I've changed  
Please come back

What the head makes cloudy  
The heart makes very clear  
Those days were so much brighter  
In the time when she was here  
I know that somebody somewhere  
Can make these dark clouds disappear  
Until that day I have to believe  
I believe  
I believe

Chorus


End file.
